Burke
Using powerful crystals to turn his victims into personal trophies, Burke was a powerful Demonic Bounty Hunter that disabled his victims with a crossbow that shot arrows laced with a compound that acted as a tranquillizer, causing the victim to fall into a slumber. He would then bring the victim to his lair and freeze them in an icy container, where they were to remain for eternity as his trophies. Capturing Reinhardt While Phoebe Halliwell and Billie Jenkins were in Magic School waiting for the demon that kidnapped Billie' sister fifteen years prior, Reinhardt appeared and was about to attack Billie but then Burke materialized with a crossbow and shot an arrow at the other demon. Burke shot another arrow towards Phoebe but missed and he then used an ability of Speed to speed up to Reinhardt, Burke placed his hand on the demon, telling Billie that it was a nice try and the two demonic beings dematerialized. : Burke then returned to his lair with Reinhardt and as he stood next to a large stone containing various quartz crystals , Reinhardt awoke and got up the ground, underneath him was a white pentagon shaped structure. Burke told Reinhardt it was about time he awoke and then placed a larger crystal in the center of the others, causing a barrier of blue light to surround Reinhardt. He tried to step forward but a shield prevented him to do so, blasting him. Burke asked if it was painful and then walked up to Reinhardt telling him that the plan was simple to understand and any low-level demon would have gotten it; do what you're hired to do, then disappear. Burke told him that he didn't do that and Reinhardt told him that someone was asking questions, trying to find out what happened so he had to cover his tracks. Burke told him that it was his job to cover tracks and that Reinhardt just had to shut up. : Burke asked Reinhardt if he had any idea who was asking questions about the kidnapping and when Reinhardt told him he didn't, he explained it was a witch, one who happened to be the sister of the girl he kidnapped fifteen years ago. Burke told him that she tricked him, trying to get him to talk and as Reinhardt told him he didn't say anything, Burke told him it was only because he stopped him first, it was what he was hired to do. : Burke then walked around Reinhardt, and as he turned around, he saw three containers and asked Burke what they were. Burke explained they were his living trophies, others who didn't do as they were told, telling Reinhardt that the whole thing goes beyond him, himself and even the girl that he took saying that there was a far more powerful force at work. Burke placed another crystal next to the others and turned it causing a container to appear around Reinhardt, freezing him within. He then said that it was a force that didn't want to be found out. Billie Finds Burke Billie located an entry in the Book of Shadows about Burke and sought Phoebe's help to find the demon, but Phoebe explained that Leo Wyatt was in trouble because Piper had seen the Angel of Death and he told her he was there for Leo. Phoebe told Billie that she couldn't help her so Billie proceeded to go after Burke herself. : Billie was able to find his lair and as she walked around the containers of Burke's "trophies", she came across the one containing Reinhardt and she wiped the frost from the container and was shocked to see Reinhardt looking straight at her, frozen. Burke appeared behind her, telling her that he usually charged admission and Billie told her that the demon was hers. Burke said that "was" was the operative word and as he walked toward Billie, he told her that the one who hired him wasn't ready for her to discover the truth, causing Billie to ask who that would be. Burke sarcastically said that wouldn't she like to know and that perhaps then she could get some answers about her sister. : Billie asked how he knew about her sister, he then used his power of speed to travel behind Billie and punched her across the face, blasting her backwards. As she fell on the ground, he sped closer to her, telling her that he always wanted a witch for a trophy. But then suddenly, Burke felt a pain in his neck, and fell to the ground as well, Phoebe was behind him and shot an arrow at him. She told Billie that she thought she could use a little backup and told her that it was time to get some answers about what happened to Bilie's sister. Phoebe and Billie Force Burke to Talk Phoebe and Billie were able to obtain the crystals Burke used to contain a victim and as Burke awoke, they tried to force him to talk by threatening to freeze him in one of his containers. They trapped him within the same force field used on Reinhardt and Phoebe jokingly placed a large crystal next to the others, asking Burke what would happen if she out the crystal down next to the others and as she moved it closer, Burke told her not to and pleaded her to not to do it, telling her that it would kill him if she did. They then asked if he was ready to answer questions but Burke told them that he already told them, he didn't know anything and that he only did as he was told. : Billie said he was lying as Phoebe handed her the crystal, Phoebe was pulled away from the lair, summoned back to her sisters leaving Billie alone with Burke. Burke Works With the Sisters Piper and her sisters summoned an Angel of Destiny questioning why Leo had to die, and she explained that there was another battle on the horizon, one that will require motivation to fight, motivation that will come from the pain of losing Leo. But Phoebe told her there had to be another way, something else that could be done without Leo dying. The Angel asked what she had in mind and the four travelled to Burke's lair. : As Billie continued to threaten Burke with the crystals, she asked if her sister was still alive or not, Burke told her that he'll talk but then the Angel appeared with Piper, Phoebe and Paige and Phoebe told Billie to wait. Billie asked who the Angel was and they explained that she could help Leo but they also needed Burke's assistance. : Piper and Phoebe explained that Leo was about to die any second and that the only way they could think of to save him was asking Burke to do to Leo what he did to his trophies, freezing them. Burke interrupted asking if it was only if he agreed to help, telling the sisters that he wanted amnesty from Billie, that they wouldn't come after him or touch him, he would be completely free and that he wouldn't have to talk to her or anyone else about Billie's sister. Billie told the sisters that they couldn't do it because he was the only chance they had at finding out what happened and where her sister was. : Piper promised that they would find her sister but Burke was Leo's only hope and she agreed. Piper asked Burke if they had a deal and he shook his head telling them they did. The Angel then used her power to make Leo appear and moved Burke next to his crystals. Leo asked what was happening and where he was,Piper tearfully explained that she had to lose him and that it was the only way for Death not to take him. As she said her tearful goodbye, Burke placed a crystal next to the others and turned it, freezing Leo in a container. The Angel then went to the contained and dematerialized with it. : As the sisters left the lair, a fog appeared around Burke, encircling him as he pleaded with the force to wait, telling it he did as they asked, he kept Billie from finding out about her sister. But the force continued, Burke yelled as he burst into flames and the force travelled to Reinhardt's container destroying him as well. The Book of Shadows After her encounter with Burke in Magic School, Billie went to the Attic of Halliwell Manor where she found an entry on the demon Burke. The page was emphasized by an illustration of Burke and a description of who he was. It is also contained a spell that could be used take one to the demonic bounty hunter. The page read: ++ Burke ++ A demonic bounty hunter willing to sell out to the highest bidder as long as they agree to his one rule: he gets to keep the mark. Known for freezing his prey into personal trophies, Burke takes a sadistic pleasure in his job. Lacking any code of honor, Burke will hunt anything: demon, witch, warlock... Fearless, Burke doesn't even feel a need to hide out. If you dare, the following spell can be used to locate Burke: Let the hunted of the past be our guide, Take us to the hunter that does not hide. Notes *The Force that Burke was working for and destroyed by was the Triad Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Vanquished by Evil Category:Season 8